Group Hug
by AlexandraG
Summary: Está decidido, por unanimidad, que Sasuke necesita un abrazo Equipo 7


**Disclaimer**: Ni la historia, ni Naruto me pertenecen: sino a **FALSE-IMAGE** y a **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**, respectivamente. Soy pobre así que no quiero demandas.

Una historia que me encontré por aquí, la original está en los favoritos de mi profile (Mismo título) para quienes quieran leerla, está ambientada después del examen chunnin.

----

No podría haber sido una decisión consciente.

Nadie, absolutamente _nadie_ podría alguna vez _pensar_ en hacer lo que su idiota, estúpido, y totalmente imbécil compañero de equipo, estaba sugiriendo.

Bueno, nadie que valorara su vida.

¿Y qué demonios le dio a Naruto esa, totalmente ridícula idea suya? Era absurdo decirlo, y aun cuando Naruto decía unas cosas realmente idiotas y sorprendentes (como "¡Mis pantalones arden!"), este comentario ganaba.

En opinión de Sasuke, él no había estado actuando fuera de lo normal. No habló con sus compañeros y no mostró ninguna señal de emoción, porque eso _era_ normal para el imperturbable adolescente. No hizo nada que pudiese motivar a Naruto a hacer su inesperada declaración.

El Equipo Siete regresaba a Konoha habiendo completado satisfactoriamente, su misión asignada. Se suponía que era una misión de rango–C: escoltar a un mocoso huérfano a su nuevo hogar, a la villa próxima.

¿Qué importaba si ese niño fue el único sobreviviente de una masacre familiar? ¿Qué importaba si hubiese sido demasiado joven y débil para hacer algo al respecto? ¿Qué importaba si el chico perdió todo en una noche? Nada de eso le molestó a Sasuke, en absoluto.

Ellos eliminaron al hombre que había causado esa tragedia sobre el chico, porque ellos no serían ninjas de Konoha, y no serían el Equipo Siete, si no lo hicieran. El hombre era un lunático degenerado que mataba por un placer enfermizo. También resultó ser un missing-nin, lo que hacía que enfrentarlo fuera mucho más difícil, pero que a la vez, fuera más gratificante ver su cuerpo abollado y golpeado en el piso.

El resto de la misión marchó sin problemas mientras viajaron a una villa distinta y entregaron al chico a su único pariente restante, su hermano mayor. El hermano había escuchado las noticias respecto a su familia y esperaba la llegada de su hermano menor. Cuando se acercaron a su casa, el silencioso chico quitó su mano de la de Sakura y corrió hacia los brazos abiertos de su hermano llorando con toda su fuerza.

El hermano y su esposa insistieron en que pasaran la noche, antes de volver a Konoha. Kakashi aceptó, y entonces Sasuke vio como el pequeño chico se apegaba a su hermano mayor como una sombra. Vio la manera en que el mayor, amorosamente, despeinaba el cabello de su hermano menor mientras el chico hacía un mohín, y la forma cariñosa en que el hombre llevó a su hermano cuando se durmió sobre el sofá. Todo eso, lo miró en silencio.

Sasuke estaba seguro que actuaba normalmente y que no le daba a nadie ningún motivo para sospechar que esa misión le había afectado en alguna forma.

Pero tal vez fue el hecho de que Sasuke había mantenido sus ojos cerrados cuando el muchacho relató la noche de terror.

Tal vez alguien notó que atacó al missing-nin con un poco más de fiereza de lo normal, o que el Sharingan era ligeramente más rojo-sangre.

Tal vez fue la manera en que su cuerpo se tensó cuando llegaron y conocieron al hermano del cliente.

Tal vez fue la mirada vacía y en blanco que sus ojos tomaron cuando pasaron la noche o lo apretado de sus puños, evitando enormemente, la mirada de los demás.

Cualquiera que fuese la razón, causó que el Equipo Siete lo observara minuciosamente al siguiente día, cuando se prepararon para irse. La familia los encaminó a las puertas, y les agradecieron sinceramente. Con ademanes de despedida, los ninja se fueron y se dirigieron a casa.

Por la tarde, estaban casi a las puertas de Konoha, para el gran alivio de Sasuke. Fiel al apellido Uchiha, aguantó los sagaces ojos azules y se negó a que le molestaran, pero su paciencia se estaba agotando rápidamente. Si era sujeto a alguna otra mirada, clavaría un kunai en aquellos ojos. No ayudaba que Sakura y Kakashi-sensei estuviesen mirándolo también, pero al menos ellos eran más discretos al hacerlo. Podía sentir a Naruto observándolo abiertamente con sus grandes ojos azules.

Sin ninguna advertencia, Naruto se detuvo de pronto e hizo su comentario.

"Creo que Sasuke necesita un abrazo."

A lo largo del día, había estado evitando las miradas de sus compañeros, pero eso hizo que girara su cabeza hacia Naruto y se congelara. Una mirada de sorpresa alcanzó brevemente los rasgos de Sasuke, antes de estrechar sus ojos, luciendo molesto, y resopló.

"¿Te golpeaste la cabeza, dobe? Estás siendo más estúpido que de costumbre."

"No…" Sasuke recibió su segunda sorpresa cuando dio la vuelta para mirar a Sakura. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas con un ligero rubor, pero sus ojos verde jade encontraron sus oscuros ojos con seguridad. "Creo que Naruto tiene razón."

El agua debió tener droga. No podía haber ninguna otra razón para que sus dos compañeros de equipo decidieran que él necesitaba, de entre todas las cosas, un abrazo. Recientemente había comenzado a respetar a Sakura por su inteligencia, pero estaba obviamente loca si estaba de acuerdo con Naruto.

"Qué –" Pero Sasuke nunca logró terminar su oración porque fue atacado por todos lados.

Estaba siendo abrazado. Estaba siendo abrazado _en grupo_.

"¡Qué demonios! ¡Suéltenme!" gritó con indignación. Olvida lo indiferente y distante, estaba siendo _abrazado_. Sasuke trató de moverse de su asimiento, pero eso solo causó que sus agarres se estrecharan.

"¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Haz algo!"

El hombre de cabello plateado suspiró cuando cerró el pequeño libro naranja que había sacado cuando Naruto hizo una parada inesperada. "Bien, bien," masculló y camino tranquilamente hacia un enfadado Sasuke, atrapado entre sus dos compañeros obviamente felices. Pero en lugar de apartar a Sakura y Naruto de él, como Sasuke esperó, Kakashi se _unió_ al abrazo colocando sus brazos alrededor de Sakura y Naruto, poniéndolos aun más cerca, para el enfadado moreno, y también acercó a los tres hacia él.

….

¿Por qué estaba rodeado de idiotas?

Como si fuera a propósito, todos sus tres 'atacantes' lo abrazaron más fuertemente y suspiraron contentos.

"¡Aww!"

La ceja derecha de Sasuke amenazaba con salirse de su rostro. Luchó en vano contra su repentina muestra de afecto y trató de liberar sus brazos pero sus esfuerzos resultaban inútiles. Tal vez era el suave brillo naranja de la puesta de sol, o la calidez de los cuerpos a su alrededor, pero Sasuke finalmente se rindió y solo les dejó abrazarlo.

Débilmente, su mente registró que eso se sentía… agradable. Ahora mismo, había tres personas, a quienes personalmente no odiaba, sosteniéndolo y abrigándolo de sus viejos recuerdos. No había ningún motivo oculto, era solo un simple acto de consuelo (no es que necesitara consuelo).

Se sintió fastidiado.

Se sintió calido.

Se sintió seguro.

Se sintió importante para alguien.

Se sintió amado.

Y aquella percepción hizo que, algo que pensó que estaba muerto, se moviera en su pecho.

Después de todo Naruto podría haber tenido razón en su apreciación, pero Sasuke preferiría arrancar su lengua y comerla antes de admitirlo en voz alta, así que silenciosamente se sumergió en los calidos sentimientos que estaban inundándolo.

Por varios momentos, el equipo siete se mantuvo en su apretado agarre. Sasuke solo podía distinguir las extremidades por las diferentes telas que cubrían los brazos. Lentamente, un brazo comenzó a alejarse y poco después se soltaron.

No, Sasuke no eliminó la calidez que su equipo le había proveído. No lo eliminaría de ninguna manera.

Sasuke cruzó sus brazos y miró a la nada delante de él, tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que le quedó después de ser atacado por sus camaradas supuestamente 'dignos de confianza'.

Un silencio incomodo descendió sobre el equipo. Sakura dibujó círculos en la tierra con la punta de su sandalia. Naruto rozaba distraídamente sus brazos como si tratara de recuperar el calor perdido. Su maestro rascaba ociosamente su mascara.

Los cabellos de la nuca de Sasuke se erizaron súbitamente. Un sentimiento de temor creció en la boca de su estomago cuando notó las miradas que el resto de su equipo intercambiaba.

"Oh por el amor de –"

"¡Awwww!" contestaron los tres al unísono, acurrucándose felizmente con su nuevo juguete para abrazar favorito.

Si alguien vio la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke, no lo mencionaron.


End file.
